


friends

by SecondStartotheRight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Beta Read, in some way, late at night too, quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStartotheRight/pseuds/SecondStartotheRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Luna was glad to have any friends at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing i did when i was bored. decided to work with a character i know very well and love. please enjoy~!
> 
> ps all mistakes are mine and this was only checked with a cursory glance because i really had to pee. (tmi but whatevs i do want i want.)

The scratch of multiple quills on parchment is the only thing heard in the silent classroom as students take a quiz in Defense Against the Dark Arts. There's not even a murmur in the back row, as the class is filled with Ravenclaws, who are extremely studious, and Hufflepuffs, who like to quietly follow the rules. Professor Umbridge watches them with a hard gaze, her eyes akin to those cats she likes so much, looking much like a large jungle feline stalking a herd of gazelle. It's quite unsettling to those who are seated in the room, making them nervous and squirm in their seats. All but one, however.

Luna Lovegood had finished her quiz several minutes ago and stared into space only seconds after she set her quill down. To the outsider, she looks like she is simply staring at nothing, a vacant look in her eyes. However, she was merely thinking, losing herself to her thoughts.

Thoughts like her new friends. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. She'd already befriended Ginny Weasley back when they were young, and the red-headed girl was her only true friend until the other four came along (though she knew Ron because he was Ginny's brother and everyone knew of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived).

Harry was so unlike the golden hero the stories made him out to be, yet he was still very brave, daring, and chivalrous, but much more humble and down-to-earth than she had read about. He was nice and called her Luna, not Loony, and actually listened when she spoke of Nargles and Wrackspurts and didn't mock her. Already, she could tell that he was going to be a great friend.

Hermione was nice, but a little too logical and bossy and a touch arrogant. She always argued with Luna about the existence of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and called all of her talk of magical creatures "fantasy" and "silly". It hurt, but Hermione had stuck up for Luna when a Slytherin was throwing nasty insults her way and tried very hard to not call her Loony, which Luna was thankful for.

She honestly didn't know what to think of of Ron. He was as loyal as a Hufflepuff, but stubborn, hot-headed, and extremely self-conscious (she could see why, considering he always had to stand next to Harry, the Wizarding world's shining hero). Almost always did he call her Loony, unless reprimanded by Hermione or Ginny, or glared at by Harry. Still, he was funny and Luna had known him longer than the other three, and Ginny promised her that she'd eventually warm up to him.

Speaking of Ginny, Ginny was an amazing friend. Luna listened as she gushed over Harry Potter and talked about Quidditch and her twin brothers' most recent pranks, and in turn Ginny protected her from the bullying Luna regularly received. Ginny was always there on the anniversary of her mother's death, the two sitting in a clearing and feeding the thestrals, though Ginny couldn't see them (for that Luna was grateful; death is not something that she wishes her friend to witness). If Luna were to have a best friend, she would say that it was Ginny, and she's sure that Ginny would say the same.

And then there was Neville. Neville was a sweet boy, shy and lacking in confidence but he was slowly growing out of his shell. Plus, he never called her Loony, but rather always called her Luna. He helped her with her Herbology and she his Care of Magical Creatures, and together they spoke of plants and animals and listened as the other spoke with passion, asking questions when appropriated and never getting annoyed at the other. It was the beginning of a close friendship, and Luna was glad that Neville was her friend.

Really, Luna was glad to have _any_ friends at all. She wasn't known for being the most sociable, or sociable at all, so Luna was over the moon when Ginny became her friend, and later the other four as well. No one was lining up to be her friend and so she cherished every one she had, no matter how few they were.

A throat clears next to her, and Luna turns her head to find Professor Umbridge staring at her expectantly, an annoyed expression on her face. The rest of the class is staring, too, some in pity, others in mockery. Luna ignores them all.

"May I have your quiz, Miss Lovegood?" asks Umbridge, her voice too sickeningly sweet to be anything but fale. Luna blinks, and then nods, handing the parchment to the professor. Umbridge's eye twitches and she adds as and afterthought, "Detention tonight, Miss Lovegood, for daydreaming in class."

That night she earns a scar on the back of her hand that spelled out the words in her own handwriting, _I must not daydream_.


End file.
